


Его жизнь

by TheLadyRo



Series: Шпионские истории [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Cold War, Gen, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Лондон, Холодная война, американский разведчик, русский разведчик. Они противники, но им так легко и интересно проводить время вместе. Насколько профессионален этот интерес? И что будет, если он станет глубже?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom Good Omens 2019

Феликс Азаров, майор разведки (факт, известный очень немногим) и корреспондент газеты «Правда» в Лондоне (о чем знало гораздо большее число людей) наслаждался обедом в маленьком индийском ресторанчике в нескольких кварталах от Риджентс-парка. 

Иногда он задумывался, не переходит ли его любовь к вкусной еде границы допустимого, не слишком ли часто он позволяет себе предаваться радостям общества потребления. Порой он даже чувствовал вину из-за того, что он, коммунист, балует себя то карри из баранины, то французской выпечкой, в то время как миллионы трудящихся не могут себе позволить такой роскоши. Потом он одергивал себя, напоминая, что это всего лишь еда и не стоит придавать ей так много значения.

Когда он бывал в совсем уж дурном настроении, Азаров напоминал себе о коллекции фарфора Эйнсли, собранной атташе по культуре, и о двенадцати чемоданах с платьями, вывезенных женой предыдущего второго секретаря посольства. По сравнению с ними его увлечение казалось безобидным и простительным. Он мог бы списать его на голодное детство, но не делал этого. Детство у всего его поколения было беспокойным, а еду он любил просто потому, что она была вкусной. А еще врожденное любопытство подталкивало его пробовать и сравнивать кухни разных экзотических стран, и здесь, в столице разваливающейся империи, делать это было легче, чем где-то еще.

Привычно прокрутив в голове все эти доводы, Азаров улыбнулся официанту и заказал на десерт гулаб джамун. Сделал пару глотков чая и тихонько кивнул сам себе, когда увидел в дверях ресторанчика высокую худую фигуру, увенчанную блестящими от бриолина медно-рыжими волосами, уложенными в залихватский «помпадур». Азаров был уверен, что увидит эту фигуру сегодня, и чутье его не подвело.

Энтони Дж. Кроули, журналист американского телеканала NBC, возник на горизонте внимания Азарова больше года назад. То есть существовал Кроули и до этого — он работал в Лондоне восьмой год, в конце концов, — но весной прошлого года он вдруг принялся буквально преследовать Азарова, а потом и вовсе вышел на контакт и сообщил, что хочет встречаться регулярно. Нет, он не предлагал напрямую никакой информации, ничего не просил и ничем не угрожал. Он, казалось, хотел просто познакомиться поближе. Что, возможно, и звучало бы убедительно из уст обычного журналиста, но, поскольку Азаров прекрасно знал, что на самом деле мистер Кроули является сотрудником ЦРУ, его интерес приобретал гораздо более подозрительный характер. 

Вот уже больше года Азаров осторожно пытался вычислить истинные намерения американца, но сделать это было нелегко. Кроули возникал рядом с ним регулярно, пару раз в месяц — на посольских мероприятиях или на пресс-конференциях, во время прогулок или, вот как сейчас, в ресторане. Держался свободно, говорил обо всем и в то же время ни о чем, позволял себе уничижительные высказывания о собственном начальстве и коллегах, а потом переключался на насмешки над политикой Советского Союза, бросал словно вскользь замечания, которые могли оказаться многообещающими, а могли быть просто наживкой… В общем и целом, вел себя как скользкий и хитрый тип, вполне оправдывая псевдоним, под которым проходил в отчетах Азарова — Змей.

Когда начальство поинтересовалось у Феликса, почему он выбрал именно такое имя и не слишком ли громко и претенциозно оно звучит, он сказал, что псевдоним пришел ему в голову из-за необычной походки Кроули. Тот вечно шагал, странно вихляя бедрами и словно извиваясь всем телом. Ребята из наружного наблюдения со смехом подтвердили его слова, и начальник оставил псевдоним как есть.

На самом же деле имя это было шуткой, понятной только самому Азарову, и отсылкой к их первой встрече с Кроули. Американец тогда пытался шантажировать польского дипломата, подсунув ему стрипизершу. Дипломата звали Адамом, женщину — Евой, что оставляло Кроули роль Змея-искусителя. Объяснить все это начальству, да и никому из знакомых, Азаров не мог, потому что тогда пришлось бы объяснять и собственную роль в побеге этого самого дипломата. Рассказывать, как, войдя в положение влюбленной пары, к тому же ждущей ребенка, он безо всякой санкции руководства потратил имевшиеся в его распоряжении бланки документов, задействовал связи, которых ему не полагалось иметь, чтобы помочь беглецам пройти таможенный контроль и сесть в самолет, отправлявшийся в Швейцарию.

Там-то, в аэропорту, Азаров и встретился впервые с Кроули лицом к лицу. Американец дал понять, что знает об истории с документами, но ни разу не попытался использовать эту информацию для шантажа или давления, лишь посмеивался периодически над наивностью и романтизмом Азарова, то и дело поминая «загадочную русскую душу». Феликс отшучивался, именуя Кроули «простым американским парнем», на что тот начинал сыпать ковбойскими шуточкамии.

Собственно, в этом и заключалась одна из проблем, связанных с американцем. В том, как быстро любой их разговор превращался в обмен шутками, подтрунивание друг над другом, забавную пикировку, не таившую никакой настоящей враждебности. Слишком легко Азарову было забыть, что он имеет дело с хитрым и коварным противником, и начать думать о нем как о старом приятеле, может, даже друге. Но это было опасно, весьма опасно.

Впрочем, прямо сейчас такая опасность Азарову не грозила. Этот ресторан он посещал не первый раз, его предпочтения и любимый стол были прекрасно известны и его коллегам, и американцам. А значит, с большой долей вероятности заведение было оборудовано подслушивающими устройствами, а вон та пара за соседним столиком наверняка оказалась там совсем не случайно. 

Подошедший Кроули по привычке плюхнулся на свободный стул, не спрашивая разрешения, и только после этого протянул:

— Добрый день и приятного аппетита, товарищ Азаров.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Кроули. Судя по тому, как безупречны ваши манеры, вы сегодня в хорошем настроении. Чему обязан такой радостью?

— Солнечный летний день, жара стоит уже третьи сутки, чем это не повод для радости? А ваш намек на мои обычно ужасные манеры я отвергаю как совершенно необоснованный.

Азаров лишь хмыкнул и жестом предложил американцу чай, но тот затряс головой с преувеличенным отвращением, подозвал официанта и потребовал принести виски и кофе. 

— Может, два виски? — он наклонил голову к Азарову, но тот посмотрел на него с укоризной.

— Вы ведь отлично знаете, что я откажусь. К тому же еще слишком рано.

— Вы какой-то неправильный русский. Разве вам не полагается пить стаканами? И после первой не закусывать?

— Вы становитесь таким экспертом по русской культуре и обычаям, мистер Кроули, — покачал головой Азаров. — Вы же журналист, вы должны быть выше стереотипов.

— Напротив, стереотипы — это основа журналистики. Никому не интересны нестандартные истории. — Кроули откинулся на спинку стула, отхлебнул принесенный ему виски и довольно зажмурился. — К тому же, разве у вас сегодня нет повода поднять тост?

Азаров, как обычно, лишь выгнул бровь.

— Очередной успех советской космической науки? Газеты пестрят сообщениями об этих бедных собаках, как их… Белка и Стрелка?

— Ну почему же бедных? Они вернулись живыми и здоровыми и наверняка наслаждаются вниманием и уходом.

— Не говорите этого вашим местным друзьям, если не желаете услышать лекцию о жестоком обращении с домашними питомцами.

— Между нами, я уже ее выслушал, — Азаров сдержанно улыбнулся, вспомнив происшествие. — Вы не поверите — от хозяйки книжного магазина, в который я имел несчастье зайти. Она очень долго рассказывала мне, что божьи создания не заслужили такого обращения.

— Может быть, в следующий раз вам следует отправить туда кошек, — протянул Кроули. — У них, говорят, девять жизней, им космос не страшен. А может, взять пример с нас и засунуть в ракету обезьян. Они не такие милашки, и их никому не жаль, а организм у них ближе к человеческому.

— Вы, оказывается, специалист по космосу и медицине, мистер Кроули. Я обязательно передам ваши рекомендации по назначению.

— Не думаю, что у вас дома сейчас настроены прислушиваться к рекомендациям американца. Мы сегодня особенно непопулярны в Советском Союзе. Не желаете прокомментировать другие новости из свежих газет?

Азаров ответил лишь взглядом, сосредоточившись на десерте. Комментировать приговор американскому шпиону не входило в его компетенцию, и Кроули прекрасно это знал. Поэтому, выдержав паузу, американец переключился на обсуждение национализации на Кубе, волнений в Лаосе и грядущих выборов на родине, прыгая с темы на тему со скоростью бешеной мартышки и пересыпая серьезные замечания шутками. Поддерживать разговор, запоминать его, анализировать и одновременно самому скармливать американцу тщательно отмеренный коктейль из шуток, правды и дезинформации было делом нелегким, но Азаров искренне любил свою работу, и подобные задачи всегда вызывали у него азарт. Неудивительно, что десерт был почти забыт и остатки чая успели остыть прежде, чем были с сожалением допиты.

Поднимаясь из-за стола, Азаров чувствовал легкое головокружение, как после долгой и вдумчивой партии в шахматы. Шагнув за порог ресторана, он решил прогуляться до парка, размять ноги и проветрить голову. И совсем не удивился, когда рядом возник все тот же Кроули. Эта процедура также была уже привычной — продолжить разговор на ходу, еще немного насладиться отголосками игры.

За пределами возможного прослушивания беседа обычно несколько меняла тон. В ней становилось меньше расчета, меньше серьезных тем, зато заметно больше личных мнений и даже мелких персональных деталей. Вот откуда Азаров знал, к примеру, что Кроули не любит сладкое, не помнит мать и увлеченно выращивает дома экзотические растения, а Кроули было известно про любовь, которую Азаров питает к Ленинграду, и про его юношеский разряд по плаванию. 

Сейчас, медленно шагая по залитым солнцем улицам, они обсуждали свои последние журналистские достижения и новые задания. Кроули надвинул на глаза темные очки, сунул руки в карманы и громко жаловался на требование руководства канала прислать что-нибудь «милое и забавное».

— Милое! За кого они меня принимают? Видите ли, лето в разгаре, дети на каникулах, никому не хочется слушать о проблемах, подавай им развлечения и забавы. И я вынужден торчать в Лондонском зоопарке, где родился выводок чертовых капибар, и выслушивать от сюсюкающей сотрудницы, как редко эти звери размножаются в неволе, и какие они хорошенькие, и какие у них утютюсенькие лапки и утютюсенькие носики, и клянусь, я заслуживаю медаль за то, что не задушил ее вместе с этими крысятами-переростками!

Азаров позволил себе улыбнуться, потому что, право слово, сдержаться было трудно.

— Только не дайте кому-нибудь из случайных прохожих услышать вас, две лекции о божьих созданиях за день — это было бы слишком.

— Типун вам на язык! Вам-то, небось, не приходится писать о такой чуши, — произнес Кроули с абсолютно искренней завистью.

— Нет, — согласился Азаров. — Хотя я люблю животных, так что для меня это вряд ли было бы настолько страшно.

— Даже разговоры про малипусенькие носики?

— Малипусенькие носики — это, безусловно, перебор. По счастью, они мне никогда не встречались. Однако мне пришлось как-то беседовать с шотландским фермером, в речи которого каждым вторым словом было… ммм... «чертов».

— Ах, товарищ, вам же полагается любить «простой народ». Представляю, что бы вы сказали, услышав обычного работягу из Чикаго.

— Вы напрасно меня пугаете, мне приходилось слышать грузчиков из Одессы, с этим мало что сравнится.

Кроули расплылся в какой-то мечтательной улыбке. 

— Мне в руки как-то попал словарь русских нецензурных выражений. Должен признать, он меня впечатлил.

— Мне кажется, Кроули, вы просто принципиально любите все непристойное, вызывающее и необычное.

— Новое и интересное, вы хотели сказать?

Они пересекли дорогу и углубились в Риджентс-парк. Жара и впрямь была необычной для Лондона, даже летнего, поэтому Азаров снял пиджак и перебросил его через плечо, придерживая одной рукой. Кроули окинул его загадочным взглядом, поправил очки и вернулся к беседе.

— Так о чем же вы пишете сейчас, товарищ журналист?

— Не поверите, но мне тоже приходится думать о легком и забавном. В редакции опять хотят, чтобы я написал о современной культурной жизни Великобритании.

— О боже, неужели снова обзор самых популярных фильмов в лондонских кинотеатрах? — притворно ужаснулся Кроули, и Азаров тихо рассмеялся, припомнив давний разговор.

— Этот фильм великолепно иллюстрирует прогнившую суть капитализма, бессилие полиции перед гангстерскими разборками и нужду, заставляющую бедняков прибегать к крайним средствам ради выживания. Образ Душечки несомненно символизирует собой тяжелую судьбу женщины из рабочего класса, единственная надежда которой на приличную жизнь — найти богатого мужа. В то время как в Советском Союзе женщина имеет равные права с мужчинами и…

— Стоп-стоп-стоп! Вы что, всерьез хотите написать, что «Некоторые любят погорячее» это социальная драма, обличающая капитализм? Вы же не можете…

Азаров не выдерживает и улыбается, качая головой, и Кроули несколько секунд молча смотрит на него, прежде чем расхохотаться.

— Браво, товарищ Азаров, браво. Не могу поверить, что я купился!

— Боюсь, на этот раз я не смогу отделаться всего лишь походом по кинотеатрам. Мне сказали, что тут входит в моду новое музыкальное течение? Вся эта молодежь, протестующая против привычного и старого? Проблема в том… — Азаров виновато пожал плечами. — Я должен признаться, что мои музыкальные вкусы довольно... старомодны.

— Вы предпочитаете революционные песни? — не преминул вставить американец, но Азаров предпочел проигнорировать насмешку.

— Я не против хорошей эстрады, иногда слушаю джаз…

— В России есть джаз?

— Разумеется, есть. Но я с не меньшим удовольствием слушаю, например, Эллу Фицджеральд.

— Вы уверены, что дело в музыке, а не в том, что вы, советские, так любите негров?

— Для нас не имеет значения цвет кожи человека, — ответил Азаров чуть резче обычного. — Только его личные качества. Не думал, что вы, Кроули...

Американец замахал рукой.

— Только не начинайте вашу пропаганду. Я прекрасно отношусь к черной музыке. И к музыкантам. Просто весь этот... бибоп слишком приглажен на мой вкус. Вот если бы вы сказали Чак Берри… или Литтл Ричард.

Азаров выдохнул и повернулся к нему.

— В самом деле, Кроули. Вы же разбираетесь во всей этой современной музыке, да? Всякий… рок-н-ролл и что там еще? Наверняка и в здешней что-то понимаете.

— Не могу назвать себя экспертом, но... — Кроули приосанился. — Я слежу за новинками.

— И наверняка знаете, где в Лондоне можно все это услышать и увидеть?

Губы Кроули растянулись в широкой улыбке.

— Товарищ Азаров! Вы хотите, чтобы я сводил вас в клуб на концерт, не так ли? Да вы не так просты, как кажетесь!

— Это рабочее задание, и я лишь просил у вас совета, как у коллеги.

— Можете не продолжать, концерт так концерт! Но что я получу взамен? — улыбка на лице Кроули стала положительно неприличной, и Азаров раздраженно фыркнул. Не то чтобы он был действительно раздражен. Манера Кроули скорей слегка утомляла, но Азаров этого не показывал. Выдержав паузу, он словно нехотя предложил:

— Обед за мой счет?

— В «Ритце»? — оживился Кроули.

— Но вы же не в Ковент-Гарден меня поведете, в самом деле. Что-нибудь тихое, скромное, что по карману простому советскому журналисту.

— Вы скучный человек, товарищ Азаров.

Азаров кивнул, соглашаясь. Он и впрямь считал себя не очень интересным человеком в обычной жизни. Но ведь американца он интересовал не как личность, а как профессионал, так что придется тому мириться со скукой. Кроули, однако, продолжал улыбаться так, словно выиграл в лотерею. Какое-то время они шагали по дорожке почти в полном молчании, лишь иногда обмениваясь замечаниями о прочих гуляющих в парке, пока не дошли до поворота, где распрощались и каждый двинулся своим путем, туда, где их ждали неизбежные отчеты о сегодняшней встрече.


	2. Chapter 2

Они вышли из клуба, когда время было уже за полночь. Кроули, разумеется, предложил подвезти спутника на своем «Бентли», Азаров, разумеется, отказался, и тогда Кроули заявил, что не хочет забираться в душную машину и прогуляется немного, заодно составив компанию Азарову. На самом деле он бы с удовольствием воспользовался машиной, но заканчивать вечер не хотелось.

— Итак, ваш приговор, товарищ? — усмехнулся он, разглядывая Азарова чуть ли не с умилением — настолько забавным было выражение сосредоточенного недоумения на его лице.

— Это было очень… — русский помялся, подыскивая подходящее слово. — Громко. Это было очень громко. И очень любопытно, я уверен.

— Это, конечно, во многом подражательство, все эти британские мальчики, отчаянно желающие быть похожими на Элвиса... — Кроули поймал взгляд собеседника и нахмурился. — Вы же знаете Элвиса? Элвиса Пресли?

— Да, конечно же, — закивал тот, но по выражению лица было понятно, что он отчаянно пытается вспомнить, кто это такой. Сдавшись, Азаров вздохнул: — Я знаю, Кроули, вы очень увлечены современной музыкой, но я… наверное, я уже не в том возрасте.

— Да бросьте! Насколько я знаю, возраст у нас одинаковый. И не такой уж большой, перестаньте представлять себя стариком.

Азаров лишь пожал плечами.

— Иногда я именно так себя и чувствую. Не знаю, может быть, дело в опыте. Война многое меняет в человеке, каждый ее год можно смело засчитывать за пять, может, потому большинство посетителей в этом клубе кажутся мне детьми.

Кроули мог бы возразить, что его та же война отнюдь не состарила, но это могло повлечь вопросы, а ему не хотелось на них отвечать. Поэтому он выбрал другой довод.

— Эти «дети» родились перед самой войной или даже во время нее. Она сожрала их детство, омрачила радость их родителей. Может, поэтому они так спешат создать что-то свое, максимально непохожее на довоенные ритмы? Спешат любить и веселиться и не стесняются об этом заявлять.

Кроули поймал на себе внимательный взгляд и мысленно чертыхнулся. И кой черт его понесло философствовать? Но Азаров лишь кивнул и продолжил путь.

— Я вижу. Вполне возможно, вы правы, но я не уверен, что смогу написать об этом.

— Недостаточно классовый подход? Маловато протеста против капитализма в текстах?

Азаров промолчал. Ему и не надо было ничего говорить. Кроули как-то из любопытства нашел, с большим трудом, что пишут в советских газетах про рок-н-ролл, и долго потом смеялся.

* * *

Майор Баль, непосредственный начальник Кроули, носил среди подчиненных кличку Вельзевул, в основном потому, что эти самые подчиненные боялись его, как грешники сатану, однако кличку «Сатана» они приберегали для начальства дома, в Штатах. Внешний его вид на первый взгляд никак не сочетался с такой репутацией — невысокий, с тонкими, почти женственными чертами лица и бесцветными глазами, главным выражением которых было бесконечное утомление тупостью подчиненных. Стоило, однако,оказаться в фокусе внимания Баля, и тебе хотелось немедленно слиться со стенами или испариться. Желательно прежде, чем тебя испарят насильственно.

Прямо сейчас пристальный взгляд этих глаз был сосредоточен на Кроули, который очень старался не дергаться и не вертеть ничего в руках. Потому что у него не было совершенно никаких причин нервничать.

— Вам не кажется, Кроули, что вы слишком много времени тратите на этого вашего русского? Столько усилий, а результат минимален. И потом, что это за псевдоним вы ему выбрали — Ангел?

— А, босс, вы бы знали, какой он занудный и правильный, так и ждешь увидеть нимб с крылышками!

На самом деле — но этого агент никому бы не сказал — когда нужно было придумать Азарову псевдоним, Кроули вспомнил о том, как весеннее солнце подсвечивает насквозь светло-русые кудри русского журналиста, превращая их в подобие нимба.

— Тем более, что толку от него, такого правильного? Не напрасно ли вы тратите время и деньги?

— Я питаю надежду, что вовсе не напрасно. Вы ведь знаете, что говорят про тихий омут. Чутье мне подсказывает, что Ангел еще подбросит нам материал, стоящий всех трудов.

— А может быть, вам просто нравится общаться с этим комми? Нашли общий язык, а, Кроули? — Вельзевул растянул губы в подобии улыбки. — Расслабьтесь, это была шутка.

Кроули и не подумал расслабиться. Он прекрасно помнил, как несколько лет назад, когда сам он только появился в Лондоне, Вельзевул хвастался личным знакомством с сенатором МакКарти и собственным участием в поисках сочувствующих «красным» в их рядах. И пусть сенатора уже не было в живых, да и запал его последователей поугас, Вельзевул все еще мог несколькими словами испортить любому не только карьеру, но и жизнь.

Сам Вельзевул, меж тем, уже переключил внимание на другую тему.

— Лучше расскажите, что там с этим вашим новым источником? Насколько достоверна информация, которую вы добыли?

— Стопроцентно достоверна, босс, можете не сомневаться. 

— Надеюсь, вы правы, учитывая, сколько вы за нее заплатили. Отличная работа, Кроули. Постарайтесь не разочаровать меня в дальнейшем.

С этим жизнерадостным пожеланием Вельзевул развернулся и исчез за дверью ближайшего кабинета, а Кроули наконец позволил себе выдохнуть и прислониться к стене.

— Удивительная уверенность. Самоуверенность, я бы сказал, — раздался голос над его плечом, и Кроули крепко стиснул зубы, чтобы скрыть свою реакцию.

— Гастур. Ты же знаешь, я всегда уверен в том, что делаю.

— Ах, ну конечно, наш великий и талантливый Кроули. Он всегда знает, что делает. Но сообщает ли он начальству все, что знает? И что будет, если об умолчаниях станет известно?

— Я понятия не имею, о чем ты бормочешь.

— Просто размышляю, Кроули. Просто размышляю о том, чем именно и в каком количестве ты заплатил за последнюю информацию.

— Если тебе так любопытно, ты можешь попросить у босса почитать отчет. Там все указано.

— Разумеется, все, — промурлыкал Гастур, похлопал собеседника по плечу и исчез за углом, оставив Кроули размышлять, правда ли он что-то знает, или только подозревает, или же блефует и просто решил надавить на Кроули, чтобы тот занервничал и совершил ошибку.

* * *

— Серьезно? — Кроули с сомнением покрутил головой. — Я провел вас в один из самых известных и прогрессивных музыкальных клубов в Лондоне, и в качестве благодарности вы пригласили меня в русский ресторан?

— А вы знаете, как было трудно найти такой в Лондоне? — пожал плечами Азаров, устраиваясь на стуле и раскрывая меню. — Можете считать это уникальной возможностью.

— Ох, да в самом деле. У меня было предостаточно таких возможностей в Нью-Йорке. Там этих эмигрантских заведений хватает.

— И часто вы их посещали?

— Ни разу не чувствовал такой потребности. Я не люблю кавьяр.

— Мне всегда было интересно, почему при упоминании русской еды иностранцы всегда первым делом вспоминают кавьяр. — Азаров нахмурился, но Кроули видел, что уголки его губ подрагивают.

— И еще борштч!

— Борщ, — поправил Азаров. — Снова ваши стереотипы. В любом случае, икры вы здесь не найдете. Этот ресторанчик не рассчитан на богатую и привередливую публику.

— Как вы его вообще отыскали? — проворчал Кроули, стараясь незаметно оценить обстановку. Он почему-то был уверен, что эта их встреча будет скорей неформальной, но сейчас начал задумываться, а не снабжен ли столик прослушивающей аппаратурой. Не то чтобы ему не нравились подобные игры, он любил азарт, все верно, просто… просто предпочитал заранее согласовывать свои ожидания с реальностью.

— О, это долгая история, — улыбнулся Азаров и оторвал, наконец, взгляд от меню. — Вы не против, если я закажу для вас?

— Да, пожалуйста.

Подошедший официант, паренек лет пятнадцати, выслушал быстрый заказ на русском, кивнул и унесся на кухню. Насколько Кроули хватило знания языка, произнесены были действительно названия блюд, ничего подозрительного или лишнего. Азаров же откинулся на спинку стула и чуть склонил голову на бок.

— Хозяйка этого ресторана — русская. В двадцатые годы она влюбилась в иностранного специалиста, инженера-железнодорожника, вышла замуж и уехала на его родину. В Англию. Здесь она выяснила, что английская кухня ей совсем не по вкусу, и начала готовить привычные блюда. Сначала для себя, потом для семьи — у них родилось шестеро детей — потом для друзей и знакомых. Ее муж погиб во время войны, но когда отменили послевоенные ограничения на продукты, дети помогли матери исполнить мечту — открыть маленький ресторан. Она сама все готовит, дети и старшие внуки помогают как могут. Мне рассказал об этом месте, — Азаров нахмурился, — знакомый. Удивительно, что другие работники посольства его еще не обнаружили, но уверен, со временем этот ресторан станет довольно популярным.

Кроули пытался решить, показалось ли ему или Азаров только что дал понять, что ресторан является безопасной территорией, и если так — стоит ли ему верить, но тут на столе начали появляться первые блюда, и он переключил внимание на них.

— Что это? — спросил он, изучая подозрительно скользкую субстанцию, похожую на желе. — Это десерт?

— Это холодец, Кроули. В нем есть мясо. Вы же любите мясо?

— Хо-ло-… Я не знаю, вы хотите, чтобы я сломал язык или просто отравился, — проворчал Кроули. Заметил снисходительную улыбку, проанализировал неожиданное тепло в груди, вызванное столь же неожиданным мягким взглядом русского, и с сожалением понял, что ради этого ощущения готов съесть любую неописуемую гадость.

Когда они спустя полтора часа выбрались на улицу, Кроули чувствовал себя… пожалуй что тем самым удавом, который съел слона и в ближайшие полгода не сможет двигаться.

— Я все еще склонен подозревать, что это было покушение на мою жизнь, — проговорил он медленнее обычного — спасибо нескольким рюмкам водки, без которых обед по-русски, судя по всему, считался неполным. — Попытка закормить меня до смерти.

— Это, — Азаров подхватил его под руку, и Кроули на миг оживился, пока не сообразил, что жест был призван просто не дать ему врезаться в фонарный столб. — Это было всего лишь традиционное русское гостеприимство. Признаю, теперь я чувствую себя немного виноватым.

— Потому что я не смогу смотреть на еду до самого Рождества? — уточнил Кроули, все еще преследуемый картинкой со слоном внутри удава.

— Потому что теперь вам придется оставить свою машину здесь. Вы же не можете сесть за руль в таком состоянии.

Кроули пренебрежительно фыркнул.

— Я могу вести эту машину в любом состоянии!

— Я в этом ничуть не сомневаюсь. Считайте, что я забочусь не о вас, а о нервах других участников движения. Поэтому сейчас мы найдем кэб. А машину вы заберете завтра.

— Кэб? Ха! Посмотрите только на него. Вы же русский, а притворяетесь зачем-то настоящим англичанином. Почему нельзя сказать просто «такси»?

— Потому что они этого не любят. Ну же, давайте. Не думал, что вы такой легковес.

По правде говоря, Кроули при желании мог справиться и с гораздо большим количеством алкоголя. Но плечо, на которое он сейчас опирался, было таким теплым, таким твердым, мешковатый пиджак явно скрывал под собой восхитительно сильные мышцы, и Кроули совершенно бесстыже пользовался возможностью.

Они вывернули на Леман-стрит, и Азаров уже крутил головой в поисках такси, когда Кроули заметил ее. Он даже споткнулся и чертыхнулся шепотом, тут же пожалев, что привлек к себе внимание. Опустив голову пониже, он еще сильнее повис на плече Азарова.

— В чем дело? — немедленно встревожился тот. — Вам плохо?

— Нет, все в порядке, просто я действительно не рассчитал свои силы, — забормотал Кроули, одновременно пытаясь незаметно следить за тем, куда двигается Мэри.

Незаметно не вышло. Что ж, он всегда знал, что Азаров наблюдательный и вдумчивый человек. Он умудрился даже проследить направление взгляда Кроули и сделать правильные выводы. Ну или почти правильные.

— Дайте я угадаю. Это ваша бывшая пассия, и теперь вы опасаетесь скандала?

— Господи, что за слово вы выбрали. Пассия, ха! — Кроули быстро прикинул возможности и решил, что чем ближе к правде, тем лучше. — Я просто немного знаком с этой женщиной, познакомился во время съемок репортажа, знаете ли. Мы общались исключительно по делу, но она почему-то решила, что это было нечто большее, и теперь буквально преследует меня. Вешается мне на шею. Устраивает довольно неприятные сцены.

— Да, я уверен, что вы совершенно и абсолютно в этом не виноваты, — холодно проговорил русский. — Возможно, если бы вы ей это объяснили вместо того, чтобы прятаться…

— Нет! — воскликнул Кроули чуть громче, чем хотел, и тут же об этом пожалел. — Черт, черт, черт! Она меня заметила. Как жаль, что вы не женщина!

— Что?

— Мы могли бы изобразить, что целуемся. Это прекрасный способ спрятаться на открытом месте.

Кроули мельком подумал, что если бы не риск ареста за непристойное поведение, он даже проделал бы это сейчас, причем с удовольствием. Однако ему пришлось ограничиться удовольствием от наблюдения за тем, как щеки русского заливаются краской. Боже, и он еще считает себя стариком, хотя краснеет, как школьница. Очаровательная школьница.

Впрочем, об этом думать было некогда. Мэри уже стучала каблуками, направляясь к ним. Если она устроит скандал при Азарове, то может ляпнуть что-нибудь лишнее. Черт, как же ее заткнуть?

Но тут рядом с его ухом раздался оглушительный свист. Отшатнувшись, он с непониманием уставился в лицо русскому. Очень близко расположенное лицо — он мог разглядеть морщинки в уголках глаз. Смеющихся глаз. Прежде чем Кроули сам успел сделать или сказать что-нибудь лишнее, к тротуару подкатила блестящая черная машина. Азаров ловко впихнул его на заднее сиденье и скомандовал водителю: «Езжай». Взревел мотор, и Кроули осталось только откинуться на подушки сиденья и изо всех сил надеяться, что Мэри хватит ума не выплескивать свои истерики на подвернувшегося Азарова, что Азаров не захочет сам расспросить ее, что… Ох, проклятье, вот это он влип.


	3. Chapter 3

В район доков Азарова привела необходимость встретиться с человеком, контакты которого он получил еще от своего предшественника. Разумеется, он тщательно проверил, чтобы за ним не было слежки, принял все возможные меры предосторожности, и, кроме того, подготовил совершенно безобидное объяснение своему пребыванию в этом районе. И совершенно убедительное — он действительно писал большой материал о британских профсоюзах и об их сотрудничестве с другими общественными организациями, в том числе в подготовке новых демонстраций против ядерного оружия. 

Заготовленное объяснение пригодилось очень скоро. Он закончил и встречу, и беседу с парой местных активистов, и теперь шагал по улицам, высматривая местечко, где можно было отдохнуть и перекусить, прежде чем добираться до своей квартиры. Именно в этот момент навстречу ему из-за угла вывернул не кто иной, как Энтони Дж. Кроули собственной персоной. Первой мыслью Азарова было, разумеется, что американцы каким-то образом все же смогли за ним проследить. Но изумление, которое промелькнуло на лице Кроули и которого не могли скрыть даже вечные его темные очки, выглядело совершенно искренним. Может быть, это все же была чистая случайность? Как ни странно, в их работе такое бывало гораздо чаще, чем могло бы показаться со стороны.

Кроули тем временем справился с удивлением и немедленно расплылся в улыбке.

— Товарищ Азаров, какая приятная встреча! Не ожидал вас увидеть в таком месте.

— Почему же? Вы должны бы знать, что я пишу о жизни рабочего класса и делаю это вовсе не по чужим рассказам.

— Ну конечно, конечно. Пролетарии всех стран и все такое. Возможно, мне стоит оставить вас, чтобы …

— На самом деле я уже сделал все, что хотел, — перебил его Азаров. Чуть заметно поморщился — совсем не обязательно было это говорить. — Собрал весь материал и хотел обдумать его за обедом.

— И это вы меня обвиняли в том, что я ничему не научился здесь за столько лет. Вы должны бы знать, что с точки зрения англичан для обеда еще рано.

— Да-да, конечно. Но тем не менее…

— Тем не менее, — заявил Кроули, подхватывая его под локоть, словно они были старыми приятелями. — Я видел тут по пути забегаловку, самое то, если вы хотите приобщиться к еде, которой питается рабочий класс. Идемте же…

— Я думал, у вас тоже были дела, мистер Кроули?

— А я с ними, вы не поверите, тоже уже разобрался. И теперь готов разделить с вами этот гастрономический опыт.

Азаров мог бы найти повод отделаться от внезапного собеседника, он даже собрался это сделать. А потом понял, что не хочет. В конце концов, ничего плохого не случится, если они с Кроули пообедают вместе, они и так делали это регулярно, он каждый раз отчитывался об этом начальству, получал одобрение, и, признаться, с нетерпением ждал новой встречи. Честно говоря, ему просто нравился этот американец. Может быть, это и нельзя было назвать дружбой — мешала работа, профессиональные обязанности и то, что они принадлежали к двум противоборствующим сторонам, но все же… Азаров покачал головой, удивляясь собственным мыслям, и позволил подтолкнуть себя в нужную сторону.

Забегаловка оказалась пабом из тех, что пристроены к дому, в котором живет владелец. Публики здесь в это время дня было немного — пара стариков с кружками в углу да торопливо жующий бутерброд работяга. Азаров с удовольствием опустился на стул, выбрав место в противоположном углу, и тихо выдохнул. Двигаться ему сегодня пришлось много, начиная с очень раннего утра, и теперь ноги гудели и усталость придавливала к сидению. По счастью, вставать снова и не пришлось, к ним подошел хозяин паба и быстро перечислил коротенький список имеющихся в наличии блюд. Они заказали жареную картошку с рыбой, по поводу которой Кроули долго морщился, пока Азаров не припечатал его насмешливым взглядом. После чего американец пожал плечами, словно извиняясь: 

— В доме, где я вырос, рыба бывала только в банках, и то очень редко. Я всегда считал ее странной. Детские привычки сложно забыть.

— Это верно. — Феликс вспомнил речушку, на которую они с мальчишками из детского дома сбегали порыбачить, и как потом они жарили пойманную мелочь над разожженным в углу старого сада костром. Вспомнил запах дыма, горечь подгоревшей рыбьей кожи, крики гонявшего их сторожа, который все боялся, что они устроят пожар.

Воспоминания перебил запах перегретого масла, и перед ним возникла тарелка с едой и высокая кружка.

— Я решил, что пинта пива вам не помешает, — пояснил Кроули. Продемонстрировал собственную кружку. — Думаю, она не помешает нам обоим. Куда это вы только что унеслись мыслями?

— В детство, — коротко пояснил Азаров, но американец, судя по всему, был настроен не отставать.

— И где оно — ваше детство? Я имею в виду географически.

— Разве вы не знаете? — Он был уверен, что Кроули прочитал досье на него и что оно было довольно подробным.

— Если бы я знал, разве бы я спрашивал?

Азаров решил, что ничего не теряет.

— Вишера. Маленький городок в Новгородской губернии. А ваше?

— А я родился в раю. — Кроули улыбнулся, но как-то криво. — Серьезно. Городок Эдем, штат Нью-Йорк. Две с половиной тысячи человек населения, кукурузные поля, фабрика музыкальных инструментов, летняя ярмарка, вечерняя школа. Так что происхождение у меня самое что ни на есть пролетарское.

Это утверждение он запил несколькими торопливыми глотками и тут же поспешил спросить.

— Так о чем готовит новый материал живописатель британского быта товарищ Азаров?

— Профсоюзы, — пояснил Азаров, тоже делая пару глотков. После чего они углубились в оживленное обсуждение того, являются ли профсоюзы формой организации борьбы рабочего класса за свои права или хитрым способом направить настроения масс в нужную сторону и безобидно выпустить накопившийся пар.

Они уже расплатились и собирались покинуть паб, но Азаров задержался, потому что заметил на стене несколько фотографий в простеньких рамках. Все фото выглядели примерно одинаково — группа людей перед зданием паба, этого самого паба. На самой верхней, старой и выцветшей, здание выглядело новеньким, перед ним стоял мужчина с огромными усами и в котелке, на его руку опиралась женщина в длинном платье. 

— Это мой батя, — пояснил подошедший хозяин. — Он, значит, заведение это открыл. В самом начале века дело было. А это я уж.

Он ткнул пальцем в следующее фото — к паре с предыдущего здесь прибавились трое детей: двое подростков в воскресных костюмах и девочка лет шести.

На следующем фото семейство стало еще больше, глава его обзавелся седой шевелюрой, рядом со старшим сыном стояла застенчивая молодая женщина с младенцем на руках. 

— Это как раз перед войной было. А как бомбежки начались, в первый же месяц батя мой погиб. Упрямый он был, не хотел в убежище уходить. Ну и… бомба крышу паба пробила. Дом кое-как починить удалось, а само заведение уже после войны заново отстроили. Потому как упрямые мы и от своего не отказываемся, я матери сразу сказал — никакой немец меня моего дела не лишит. И фото тогда нарочно сделал, чтобы помнили.

Он кивнул на рамку с краю — четверо мрачных взрослых стояли на фоне кучи кирпичей, в которой увлеченно копался мальчишка в пальто и коротких штанишках. Пейзаж вокруг свидетельствовал о том, что паб был не единственным пострадавшим зданием.

— Тяжело вам тогда было, — понимающе кивнул Азаров.

— Еще бы! Бомбили поначалу часто, доки же рядом ремонтные, да склады тоже. Конечно, убежища помогали, но и то не всегда. Помню, в ноябре сорокового в пяти кварталах отсюда бомба прямо в убежище попала. Я ходил помогать разгребать завалы. Страшное это дело было, страшное.

Хозяин покрутил лысеющей головой, и Азаров поспешил отвести взгляд и нервно сглотнул. Перед глазами стояло бледное лицо отца Нины, и звучал в ушах его усталый голос: «Ты уж прости, но сам знаешь, с тобой не было связи. Да и не те это новости, что нужны были тебе там, за линией фронта», и щекотал ноздри дурацкий запах молодой травы. Он тогда всеми правдами и неправдами добился возможности слетать в Ленинград. Только для того, чтобы постоять перед такой же грудой кирпича, под которой похоронены были все его надежды, подышать воздухом, в котором мешались запахи кирпичной пыли, воды и только пробивающейся на свет травы, и в сотый раз проклясть судьбу, которая позволила Нине пережить самый страшный год блокады, но не дала времени выбежать из дома во время бомбежки. Он никогда не узнает, что ее задержало. Он никогда не узнает, что могло бы случиться, выживи она. Кем бы он стал. Каким бы он стал. 

Плеча коснулась ладонь, и Азаров резко обернулся, с удивлением обнаружив рядом Кроули. 

— Что-то вспомнили? — голос его звучал тихо, можно даже было подумать — заботливо.

— Как вы…? Да. Думаю, всем нам есть что вспомнить на эту тему. — Азаров резко выдохнул, поблагодарил хозяина паба и торопливо вышел наружу — ему отчаянно захотелось глотнуть свежего воздуха. Кроули не отставал от него ни на шаг. 

— Где вы были в сороковом, если не секрет?

— В сороковом… в сороковом я впервые приехал в Ленинград, поступать в институт. Хотел выучиться на библиотекаря. И даже поступил. — А еще встретил Нину. Влюбился. Проводил дни в читальном зале, а вечера — в прогулках с ней по многочисленным набережным. Спорил с ее отцом, заслуженным чекистом, о том, будет ли война и кто нужнее стране — библиотекари или солдаты.

— Но не закончили? — перебил его мысли Кроули.

— Не закончил, — кивнул он и бросил любопытный взгляд на американца. — А где в это время были вы?

— В тюрьме, — пожал тот плечами так, словно это было что-то само собой разумеющееся. — Лет в пятнадцать я связался с дурной компанией, наделал немало глупостей, влип в кучу неприятностей. А когда выбрался, мой папаша сказал, что такой сын ему не нужен. Армия показалась мне подходящим выходом, им было плевать на судимость, лишь бы ты был готов убивать и умирать. Такая вот траектория — из Эдема прямиком в ад.

Кроули сказал это так привычно, словно много раз повторял эту шутку и она давно перестала нести в себе привкус горечи. Но он все же сказал это зачем-то, рассказал то, чего точно не было в материалах, собранных на него контрразведкой, и Азаров не мог отделаться от мысли, что это не было очередным ходом в игре.

— Значит, вам тоже есть что вспомнить о бомбах и взрывах, — кивнул он.

Кроули невесело рассмеялся.

— Ха. Если уж говорить про ад, то позвольте сказать, Дрезден в феврале сорок пятого — вот один из его кругов. — Он поймал взгляд Азарова и пожал плечами. — Бомбам нужны были наводчики.

— Я понимаю. Хотя до сих пор не верю, что в этом была необходимость. В бомбах, я имею ввиду.

— Вопрос не ко мне. Решения принимаются в штабах, верно?

Кроули ускорил шаг, и Азаров понял, что тема закрыта. Надо было признать, ему тоже не хотелось ее развивать, так что он послушно ускорился и поинтересовался:

— Где же ваш «Бентли»?

— А, я решил, что на этих улицах ему будет тесно, и оставил его в центре.

«Скорей уж он будет привлекать слишком много внимания», — подумал Азаров. Вслух же сказал:

— Значит, нам обоим придется воспользоваться подземкой.

Кроули ответил гримасой, и Азаров наконец улыбнулся. Мимика у американца была очень живой и экспрессивной — редкий случай для их профессии.

— Вам не помешает смешаться с простым народом, Кроули. Вы же сами говорили о своем пролетарском происхождении, так не будьте снобом.

До ближайшей станции подземки еще нужно было добраться, а потом дождаться поезда, так что, когда Азаров с Кроули вышли на Оксфорд-стрит, вечернее солнце уже вызолотило окна окружающих домов. В его теплом свете были отлично видны и припаркованный в переулке «Бентли», и стоящая рядом с ним женщина. 

— Кроули, — предостерегающе произнес Азаров, но тот и сам уже ее заметил и выругался шепотом.

— Проклятье! Не могу поверить, что она меня выследила.

— Я думал, за месяц вы решили свои сердечные проблемы.

— Да какие сердечные! Она просто сумасшедшая, не желает меня слушать, свято верит в то, что существует лишь в ее голове, не понимая, что… — Кроули резко закрыл рот и уставился на женщину так, словно мог испепелить ее взглядом.

— Не расстраивайтесь так, — не смог сдержать улыбки Азаров, но американец раздраженно дернул плечом.

— Не расстраиваться? Она взяла в заложники мою машину.

— Я уверен, что если вы немного подождете, ей надоест там стоять, и машина снова будет свободна.

Кроули в ответ лишь мрачно хмыкнул.

— О, вы не знаете женщин, Азаров. Вы не знаете эту женщину. Я же вам сказал, она сумасшедшая, с нее станется всю ночь рядом с машиной провести. Проклятье, мне же надо вечером быть в посольстве!

— Вы прекрасно можете добраться туда пешком.

— Слушайте, Азаров, вы не помогаете. Простите, но мне сейчас действительно не до ваших насмешек, так что позвольте откланяться и я пойду что-нибудь изобретать.

Азаров окинул американца внимательным взглядом. Тот выглядел действительно взволнованным, так что дело вряд ли было просто в романтических неурядицах. Похоже, мистер Кроули действительно влип в неприятности. Азарова это не должно было бы интересовать, но… 

— Я могу вам помочь. Но только если вы расскажете мне, в чем на самом деле проблема.

Ответом ему был долгий задумчивый взгляд. То есть он полагал, что взгляд был задумчивым, потому что глаза Кроули все еще скрывались за темными очками. По опыту Азаров знал, что американец не снимает их днем даже в зимние месяцы, когда от солнца оставалась одна насмешка. 

Кроули между тем вздохнул, и плечи его устало опустились.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Мне действительно не помешает ваша помощь, так что… Эту женщину зовут Мэри, она работает медсестрой в госпитале Святой Бериллы. Я познакомился с ней, когда… снимал репортаж о медицине в Британии. Мэри, знаете ли, очень говорлива. И, возможно, я воспользовался этим, чтобы разузнать кое-что о ее пациентах. В том числе довольно высокопоставленных пациентах. Возможно также, что во имя поддержания духа взаимообмена сплетнями я позволил себе упомянуть некоторые факты, касающиеся нашего посла. Которые, если подумать, совсем не стоило упоминать. Потом наше общение закончилось, и каждый двинулся своим путем. Как я полагал. Однако, как я уже говорил, Мэри взбрело в голову, что между нами что-то было. И даже что-то есть до сих пор. И теперь она преследует меня, требует внимания, грозит сообщить моему начальству, послу, не знаю кому еще. Обычный бред сумасшедшей. Но. Если эта сумасшедшая проговорится о том, что я ей рассказывал, у меня будут проблемы. Большие проблемы. У меня есть… коллеги. Которые были бы не прочь от меня избавиться. Если им станет известно о моем промахе — я серьезно влип.

Проговорив это все на одном дыхании, Кроули сунул руки в карманы и попытался принять невозмутимый вид.

— Надеюсь, вы довольны. Или вы ожидали чего-то более… зловещего?

Азаров покачал головой. История, безусловно, была глупой, но подобные глупости и в самом деле случались в их работе, особенно если не соблюдать осторожность при выборе источников. Он уже знал, что еще долго будет подшучивать над Кроули, вспоминая это происшествие. Но также знал, что поможет ему. В конце концов, если Кроули попадет в немилость к начальству, его могут заменить, и как знать, кто окажется на его месте. Вряд ли кто-то, питающий такую же слабость к обедам и прогулкам в компании советского журналиста. Мда.

— Давайте ключи, — протянул он руку. Подождал пару секунд и уточнил: — Ключи от вашего «Бентли». И ждите меня на углу Пиктон и Гилберт.

Кроули не торопился. Он медленно поднял очки, словно для того, чтобы лучше разглядеть собеседника. Потом улыбнулся и протянул ключи.

Когда Азаров подошел к машине и попытался в нее сесть, женщина — Мэри — оживилась и кинулась к нему.

— Что вы делаете! Это не ваша машина!

— Разумеется, это моя машина, — спокойно произнес он, открывая дверь, и помахал перед носом у женщины ключами.

— Нет-нет, это машина Кроули, милейшего Кроули. Что вы с ним сделали? Куда он делся?

— Ах, Кроули, — протянул Азаров. — Вы разве не знаете, он уехал. Уехал домой, в Штаты. Очень срочно уехал, а машину оставил мне.

Женщина смотрела на него, приоткрыв накрашенные губы. 

— Мне очень жаль, — пробормотал Азаров, скользнул за руль и поскорее завел мотор. Он никогда не водил «Бентли», тем более такой старой модели, но управление особо не отличалось от привычного. Всего через несколько минут, сделав пару петель по окрестным улицам, он остановился на углу Пиктон, выбрался из-за руля и с усмешкой уступил место Кроули.

— Спасибо! — выдохнул тот. — Думаю, теперь с меня обед. Может быть, мне стоит найти американский ресторан, чтобы отомстить вам за тот холодец?

— Так вы хотите отомстить мне или поблагодарить? — рассмеялся Азаров.

— О, и то, и другое, — радостно осклабился Кроули, после чего махнул рукой и скрылся в машине. А Азаров медленно зашагал по тротуару в сторону Паддингтона, перебирая в уме все события этого насыщенного дня.


	4. Chapter 4

Пресс-конференция в бельгийском посольстве обещала быть скучной и бессмысленной, это было понятно сразу, но требования канала заставляли Кроули присутствовать на ней. Он окинул отчаянным взглядом присутствующих и немедленно заметил Азарова. Тот тоже его увидел — и радостно улыбнулся. Действительно радостно, совершенно искренне. 

Эта улыбка вызвала цепную реакцию внутри Кроули, и, пробираясь поближе к русскому, он внимательно прислушался к собирающемуся в животе теплу, к странному щекочущему чувству где-то под ребрами, к тому, как на миг замерло дыхание. И пришел с печальному, но неизбежному выводу — его интерес к русскому перешел в новую стадию. «Перестань ходить вокруг да около. Скажи проще — ты влип, Кроули. Втюрился. Влюбился. И это очень плохо», — пронеслось в его голове. Это действительно было плохо. 

Обычно нестандартные — и не одобряемые законом и обществом — наклонности Кроули проявлялись исключительно в физическом интересе. И удовлетворялись относительно легко. Особенно здесь, в Лондоне, полном развращенных аристократов, выросших в частных школах для мальчиков и привыкших к определенным… развлечениям. Чопорный английский фасад скрывал глубоко порочные глубины, и достаточно было только знать нужные места, где можно удовлетворить любой, самый странный интерес. Нет, что делать с физической тягой к мужчинам, Кроули знал прекрасно.

Он не знал, что делать с этой дурацкой влюбленностью. Кроули гордился своим трезвым и циничным взглядом на жизнь и был уверен, что вообще не способен на такие чувства. Он совершенно точно не испытывал их очень давно. Вообще-то, если подумать… с пятнадцати лет. Тогда все закончилось очень плохо. Сейчас все было еще хуже. Сейчас дурацкие неуместные чувства ставили под угрозу его карьеру, его будущее, а то и всю его жизнь.

Не то чтобы это внезапное осознание остановило Кроули, нет. Он протолкнулся на свободное место рядом с Азаровым, ослепительно ему улыбнулся и даже подмигнул. Он всегда любил играть с огнем, это факт. Старался не отказывать себе в маленьких радостях жизни. И всегда находил выход из любой ситуации. Он был мастером выживания, он справится и на этот раз.

Пресс-конференция казалась бесконечной, однако они с Азаровым нашли способ скрасить время, обмениваясь многозначительными гримасами, знаками и короткими, еле слышными фразами. Надо заметить, русский со временем заметно расслабился в обществе Кроули, перестал держать планку и выпустил на волю чувство юмора, а оно у него было, и отменное. Когда посол через час все же распустил собравшихся журналистов, Кроули только покачал головой и наконец рассмеялся в голос.

— Никак не думал, что проведу это время настолько хорошо. Я, честно говоря, готовился заснуть.

— Да, месье Жевани мог бы сделать отличную карьеру, записывая пластинки с колыбельными, — согласился Азаров. Глаза его, цвета так любимого англичанами и самим Азаровым чая, весело блестели.

— Вы как, спешите со всех ног отправить в газету материалы пресс-конференции? — Кроули кивнул в сторону выхода.

— Не уверен, что они вообще кого-то заинтересуют. Думаю, из всех присутствовавших разве что пара-тройка представителей информационных агентств захотят и впрямь что-то использовать.

— Совершенно с вами согласен. — Кроули махнул рукой Тиму… или Тому?... в общем, своему новому оператору, давая понять, чтобы тот добирался домой сам, и снова повернулся к Азарову.

— В таком случае… позвольте составить вам компанию?

— С удовольствием, — согласился тот, и они направились к выходу из гостиницы, в зале которой проводилась пресс-конференция.

Выйдя на улицу, Кроули по привычке завертел головой. Обычно он был более скрытен в этом плане, но постоянные выходки Мэри заставили его забыть о тонкостях. Каждую субботу больничный грузовичок приезжал в Лондон за новыми запасами медикаментов. Каждую субботу Мэри пользовалась этой оказией, чтобы добраться до столицы, после чего с точностью, достойной полицейской ищейки, находила Кроули и пыталась убедить его продолжить их «волшебный роман». Он пробовал взывать к ее здравому смыслу, пробовал угрожать и подкупать — все было бесполезно. И ведь Кроули даже не врал тогда Азарову, он действительно никогда не пытался соблазнить эту дурочку. Кто же знал, что ей так не хватает внимания. Или, может, ни у кого никогда не находилось терпения выслушивать ее постоянную болтовню. Настолько, что проявленный Кроули интерес к ее словам говорливая медсестра приняла за признак великой любви.

Азаров, разумеется, заметил его жест и понимающе улыбнулся.

— Все еще не разобрались со своей поклонницей?

— Нет, — выдохнул Кроули. Мэри нигде не было видно, но это еще ни о чем не говорило. В прошлую субботу она не появлялась, значит, сегодня точно будет. Он ускорил шаг, направляясь к машине. Повернулся к Азарову, кивнул на дверь «Бентли», привычно ожидая отказа. И чуть не подавился, когда русский, слегка помявшись, скользнул на сиденье.

— Полагаю, ничего плохого не случится, если я проедусь с вами немного. Тем более я, боюсь, слегка не рассчитал с костюмом.

Одет Азаров и впрямь был не по погоде — в легкий плащ, совсем не соответствующий сердитому холодному ветру, обрывавшему листья с деревьев. Кроули кивнул и завел двигатель.

Он, разумеется, знал, где живет Азаров, но счел, что тактичнее будет уточнить. Русский, судя по чуть заметной улыбке, оценил жест, и Кроули мысленно поздравил себя. Он покрутил рукоятку радио, поймал волну, на которой передавали какой-то спокойный джаз, скорчил подчеркнуто недовольную гримасу, но оставил музыку играть. 

Поездка была короткой. Кроули остановился в квартале от дома Азарова, чтобы не ставить того в неловкое положение, если кто-то из коллег увидит его выходящим из машины американца, и повернулся к своему пассажиру. Джаз сменился какой-то фортепианной музыкой, наверняка чем-то классическим, но Кроули в этом не разбирался. Азаров, похоже, глубоко задумался, так что Кроули коснулся его плеча.

— Приехали, товарищ. Ваша остановка.

— О! — спохватился тот, огляделся с таким видом, словно забыл, где находится. Немного поерзал на сиденьи, неловко крутя головой. Что-то его беспокоило, но что?

— Кроули, — начал Азаров тихо, тут же запнулся, и начал заново. — Знаете, Кроули, насчет этой вашей медсестры… 

— Она не моя, — автоматически перебил его Кроули, но русский лишь раздраженно взглянул на него.

— Я знаю. Я имел в виду… Я хотел сказать. Вам не стоит больше из-за нее волноваться, она не будет больше вас преследовать. Она… ммм… получила новую работу на севере. Блэкпул, если я не ошибаюсь. Очень большой госпиталь, очень хорошо оплачиваемая работа. И ее сестра живет там рядом. Так что, думаю, она вполне довольна. И скоро забудет про вас.

— Чт… как… откуда вы знаете?!

— Просто так случилось… что я знаю кое-кого из руководства больницы, где она работала. Они рассказали мне про сестру. И у меня есть кое-какие контакты в министерстве здравоохранения, я попросил…

Контакты в госпитале Святой Бериллы? Какого черта? Подозрительное совпадение. Хотя, учитывая строящуюся рядом американскую военную базу, — не такое уж совпадение. Понятно, что русские хотят к ней подобраться, это стоит обдумать. С кем Азаров мог там договориться? Стоп.

Кроули буквально услышал скрип тормозов, когда бешеный ход его мыслей уткнулся в один простой факт.

— Вы попросили, чтобы ее перевели подальше отсюда.

— Я… в общем, да. — Азарову, казалось, очень не хотелось об этом говорить.

— Вы беседовали с ней? — прищурился Кроули.

— Я ни разу ее не видел после того случая возле вашего автомобиля.

На мгновение в голове Кроули сложился лихой сюжет, в котором русские похищают медсестру, чтобы выведать у нее как то, что она рассказала Кроули о дочери премьер-министра, так и то, что он умудрился сболтнуть относительно посла. Но он тут же отмахнулся от этой идеи. Да, то, о чем он проболтался, было секретной информацией и могло стоить ему места в Лондоне. А если Гастур подсуетится и раздует историю посильнее — то и вообще места в конторе. Но информация эта была не настолько уж важна, чтобы затевать ради нее историю с похищением.

— Почему? — уставился он на Азарова. — Почему вы это сделали?

Тот пожал плечами как-то даже виновато.

— Просто… хотел вам помочь? Мне кажется, мы стали в каком-то смысле друзьями, Кроули, я не хотел бы потерять возможность с вами общаться.

Он снова смотрел на Кроули этим своим теплым взглядом, как на кого-то важного, кого-то, стоящего внимания, и усилий, и времени. Случись это в любой другой день, Кроули справился бы с собой. Но он все еще был потрясен осознанием того, как относится к Азарову. И этот взгляд стал последней каплей.

Кроули протянул руку, запустил пальцы в русые кудряшки, чуть наклонился и прижался губами к губам русского. Поцелуй длился пару ударов сердца. Потом Кроули отстранился и рискнул посмотреть в глаза Азарову. На какой-то момент ему показалось, что в огромных черных зрачках мелькнул намек на желание. А потом сильные руки оттолкнули его, и возмущенный голос с усилившимся от волнения акцентом произнес:

— Это уже слишком, Кроули! Не смейте этого никогда делать, слышите?

Шуршание плаща, стук захлопнутой дверцы, и Кроули остался наедине с леденящей пустотой в груди и осознанием того, что он только что совершил самую большую в своей жизни ошибку.

* * *

Через три недели они снова встретились на пресс-конференции, на этот раз по поводу результатов выборов в США. Азаров поздоровался с Кроули безупречно вежливо и немедленно отвернулся к коллеге из Восточной Германии. Он больше не обедал в любимом индийском ресторане и избегал любимой скамейки в Риджентс-парке. Он изменил постоянные маршруты прогулок. Не то чтобы Кроули следил за ним — ему сообщили об этом техники, обычно готовившие их «официальные» встречи. Вельзевул лишь покачал головой: «Я рад, что вы прислушались, наконец, к моему мнению и бросили эту бессмысленную затею. Займитесь лучше поиском контактов в Адмиралтействе».

Кроули не удивлялся. Он всегда знал, что все закончится плохо. Снова. Он знал, что переживет это. Снова. Это был вовсе не конец света, а просто его жизнь.


End file.
